


Oh What A Night

by DreamingInWonderland



Category: For the People (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, For The People goes black tie, M/M, Sandra experiences brief couple envy, also minor hints to Allison/Leonard, hints towards potential Littlebell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingInWonderland/pseuds/DreamingInWonderland
Summary: At a party honouring Judge Byrne, a floundering relationship falls apart, Roger avoids his former boss, Sandra experiences couple envy, Tina and Byrne reminisce and Jay's only there because Seth and Tina bribed him.
Relationships: Jill Carlan/Roger Gunn, Sandra Bell/Ted (For the People), Seth Oliver/Jay Simmons
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Oh What A Night

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely sure where the idea for this came from, but I wish we'd have gotten the chance to see something like this on the show. Anyway I hope you like it.
> 
> Little note vis a vis how long Judge Byrne has been working in the SDNY, in (I think) 1x09 he mentions being a first year AUSA in 1971. So he's probably been there coming up to 50 years.
> 
> One day I'll write something that's not nearly 4,000 words long, but apparently that's not today.

“I don't see why I have to go,” Roger commented as he walked into the bathroom, but still buttoning up his shirt nonetheless.

“Because we were invited,” Jill replied as she looked at him in the reflection of the mirror. “Because its a big night for Judge Byrne, and it'll be the first event that we've attended together.”

“Not true. We went to Tina's birthday party last October.”

“Okay, so not exactly our first event, but still, you already promised you'd go,” Jill smiled as she finished fixing her hair. Instead of her usual style, hanging loose over her shoulders, tonight she had decided to wear it up in a simple up-do. As she walked back towards their bedroom, she pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Cheer up, its only one evening.”

Roger nodded as he conceded her point. “At least I'll have the most beautiful woman in New York to keep me company. Who apparently intends to wear a bathrobe,” he added as he indicated the purple robe that was covering her. Jill rolled her eyes at him as she continued to walk towards their room.

Roger glanced at his watch, the car would be picking them up at half past seven, so they still had plenty of time before they needed to leave. However, he also knew that if he walked into that room before Jill had finished getting ready they wouldn't be going anywhere that evening. She poked her head out of the bedroom door.

“Can you zip me up?”

He nodded in response and walked into the room. He pulled the zip up, before he pressed a kiss to the nape of her neck. “So, how do I look?”

“Beautiful,” he replied. He had been the one that told her she should get the dress in the first place. When the invitation had first arrived, they'd both noticed the dress code as being 'black tie' and while Roger had a tuxedo – even if he hardly wore it – Jill didn't have any formal dresses that fit the code, so he had taken her shopping, even though she wasn't the world's most enthusiastic shopper. After much searching, they'd found the teal number she now wore. It was floor length and made of silk. It hung off of the shoulders with lace three quarter length sleeves, with a lace trim at the top of the bodice that attached to the sleeves. Jill blushed and ducked her head, even now she still wasn't used to Roger paying her compliments. Something he was working hard on changing. She picked up the bow tie from the bed and slung it around his neck.

“Now, come on, I need my Prince Charming ready for the evening.”

* * *

Sandra looked around the ballroom. These events weren't really her kind of scene, but she'd been invited and she figured a change of scene might help with Ted. The past few weeks they'd been on shaky ground and she was fairly certain they were on the way out. Yet at the same time, she wasn't entirely sure she did want it to end.

“Here you go,” Ted said as he handed her a glass of champagne.

“Thanks,” Sandra replied as she took it off of him.

“So, I've got some mates coming into the city next week. They're looking forward to meeting the woman I've been telling them all about.”

“I'll have to see,” Sandra commented. “I've got the Miller trial next week, so I'll need to prepare for that.”

“Isn't that already done?”

“There's a lot riding on the verdict, I need to be prepared.”

“It's one night.”

“And I said I'll see,” Sandra said as she walked over to Allison who had just arrived. Apart from a few snatched moments between cases, the two friends hadn't had much of a chance to talk properly that day. Allison wore a floor length red dress, gathered at the waist with a split showing off her legs. It was a stark contrast to the pale blue chiffon dress with a cowl neckline that Sandra was wearing.

“Trouble in paradise?” Allison commented as she noticed the look on Sandra's face, matched the one that Ted wore.

Sandra sighed. “I don't know. It's like everything is a fight lately. The thing is, I know I can easily take the time off, its just something is just making me fight every time.”

Allison gave her a sympathetic smile. She could certainly understand that. “Wow.”

Sandra followed her friends eye line to see what had caught her attention. When she saw, she agreed with Allison's statement. Kate had just arrived, accompanied by Leonard. While he wore he a tuxedo, Kate was wearing a floor length champagne coloured dress with a sequinned bodice. It was so far removed from her usual attire that they were shocked at how different she looked.

“She looks amazing.”

“She really does.”

* * *

Jay reached up as he fiddled with the bow tie. He didn't care how good Seth said he looked in it, it was highly uncomfortable. He still wasn't entirely sure why he was even here in the first place. Tina had said it would be fun, or something that resembled fun at any rate. Plus Seth had wanted the chance to catch up with some friends that he'd not seen since his move up to Assets Forfeiture and it would be the first official event they'd attended together. With Seth's move to another department, things weren't so found upon, especially as the FPD rarely picked up the cases from Assets Forfeiture. In the odd instance that they were, Jill always made sure that Jay was kept well away from it.

“Stop fussing with it,” Seth commented.

“I can't help it, it feels weird,” Jay replied. “Why did Byrne have to have a black tie event?”

“I don't think it was his idea,” Seth commented. “I don't think any judge that gets this honour has any say in the party.”

Jay inclined his head in agreement, before frowning as he noticed a slight paling of Seth's complexion. “What is it?”

Seth indicated a spot near the bar. Jay nodded in understanding as he caught sight of Jill and Roger stood talking to Tina. Even though Roger was no longer Seth's boss, or even anything to do with the US Attorney's office, Seth still had a little bit of fear where he was concerned.

Jay smiled slightly. “He's not so bad you know,” Seth looked at him. “He stopped by the office to meet Jill the other day. While he was waiting for her, he gave me some advice on the case I was working on.”

“Doesn't sound like the Roger Gunn I knew,” Seth shrugged. “Maybe Jill's softened him. At least this time he can't zing my bow tie.”

-x-

As they circled the ballroom, Roger remembered why he didn't enjoy spending that much time around his former colleagues. Most of them bored him to tears. He was thankful that Jill was by his side. Not only because she stopped him from getting bored, but because she laughed at the comments he'd whisper in her ear every now and again. Of course there were also the little rumblings of gossip, especially now that they were officially a couple. But neither paid them any mind.

“What?” Jill asked as Roger pulled her into an alcove and made sure they were covered by the curtain.

“I just really wanted to avoid Delap.”

Jill rolled her eyes good naturedly at him. She was well aware of the fact that neither man liked the other. Since he'd resigned, Roger had been glad he'd been able to pass a lot of the meetings onto Kate during his 30 days, and then, once he'd left, avoid him almost completely on the extremely rare occasions he had to visit the US Attorney's Office. “We should go back out there. Otherwise there will be gossip about what we're doing behind here.”

“You're right,” Roger nodded. “But first...” he tailed off and kissed the pulse point behind her ear that he knew she loved. He smirked as she gave a low moan and leaned her head back against his shoulder. “Did I tell you how thankful I am that you wore your hair up tonight.”

“You didn't,” Jill commented as she turned to face him. “But feel free to tell me all night when we leave here,” she kissed him lightly before she turned around. She peered around the curtain and checked that the coast was clear, before she walked out of the alcove. Roger gave her a couple of seconds before he followed.

-x-

“Thought I'd find you out here,” Tina commented as she walked out onto the hotel terrace.

Nicholas turned and smiled at one of his oldest friends. “Well, you know me, I'm not really one for the attention.”

“Which is why I'm surprised you accepted the award in the first place.”

“After almost fifty years in the Southern District, I figured maybe I should have something to show for it.”

“As opposed to what?” Tina asked with a raised eyebrow. “A legacy of being one of the most revered judges in the Southern District? Countless lawyers that have walked those halls who cite you as inspiration?” she glanced over at him, noticed the way his eyes were focused on the goings on in the ballroom, knew what the look meant. Out of everyone gathered there, she was the only one who knew what he was planning on doing. “You definitely sure you want to do this?”

“I am,” he nodded. “I think it's the right time.”

“It'll be weird not having you around.”

“You're going to have to buy your own hot sauce,” he smiled. “Do you remember the first day we met.”

Tina smiled as she recalled the moment. “I told you off for walking too loud. You still do.”

* * *

As she stood waiting to be served, Allison drummed her fingers against the bar top and scanned the crowd. The majority there had been pulled from the top echelons of New York City lawyers as well as various dignitaries. Allison had been fairly surprised when she – along with her colleague and the AUSA's across the square – had been invited. When she'd first heard about the event, she'd half expected to be grilling Jill for information Monday morning.

“Hey.”

She turned and smiled at Seth who had come to stand beside her. When he'd started dating Jay it had initially been a little awkward. But now it wasn't, even though Allison still found it weird that her ex boyfriend was in a relationship with one of her colleagues.

“Hey,” she said. “Trying to get a drink too?”

“Yeah,” he looked at the people surrounding them. “I'm not surprised that most of the people here are drinkers. Half of them hate each other.”

Allison laughed in response. She had certainly seen her fair share of animosity between various pockets of lawyers and had even noticed a few this evening that were choosing to stay well apart. Thankfully, there was none of that amongst her little pocket of friends. They all got on well enough. “So where's Jay? Don't tell me he flaked out on you?”

“He's over there,” Seth replied pointing to where Jay stood talking with Ted.

“Glad you got him here,” Allison commented. “We were afraid he'd find an excuse to not show.”

“He nearly did. I had to bribe him,” he sighed. “I think Tina bribed him too.”

Allison was about to comment when a hush fell over the crowd. They watched as Delap walked towards the podium. Seth's eyes scanned the room and he smiled as Jay came to stand beside them, the three glasses of champagne he'd swiped from a passing waiter, in his hands. He passed two over to Seth and Allison, before he leant back against the bar. Seth placed an arm around Jay's waist as they listened to Delap talk about the reasons why Chief Judge Nicholas Byrne was a worthy recipient of the award. Though it was all complimentary, Seth thought it sounded a bit rote, as though he was saying exactly what he was supposed to, with no personal warmth or sincerity behind the words. As he came to the end of the speech, a spattering of polite applause sounded. It rose in both pitch and sincerity as Judge Byrne reached the podium.

“Good evening,” he said as he pulled out a sheet of paper from his inside suit pocket. “While this night is all set up in honour of me, I know most of you are here for the open bar, so I won't keep you too long,” ripples of laughter sounded from each corner of the ballroom. “In all honesty, its humbling to see so many respected colleagues here, many of whom have tried cases either in front of me, or against me. It certainly has made the past 49 years here an enjoyable experience, even though there have been may trying times,” he paused looking around the room. “If I had the time, I would single out several here tonight for being some of the worthiest lawyers it has been my privilege to know.”

Sandra – who had developed a habit of picking up inferred meanings – frowned slightly at the almost wistful tone the speech had taken. She glanced over at Jill who was stood opposite her, and noticed she was wearing a similar look. In response to the questioning look, Jill merely shrugged unable to figure out quite what was going on.

“Oh,” Kate murmured softly, causing Sandra to look at the woman stood beside her. Clearly she had figured out whatever the hidden meaning was.

“So,” Nicholas said drawing attention back to the front of the room. “With that being said, I'd like to take this moment to announce that at the end of the summer, I will be retiring.”

The few hushed whispers that had been rippling through the room, suddenly cut off as those gathered stared at the judge in shock. Jill looked over at Tina who was the only one that didn't appear to be shocked.

“Did you know about this?”

Tina nodded slightly. “He's been going back and forth for several week. But I guess he's finally made up his mind.”

“Must have been a tough decision to make,” Roger murmured.

“Do you think he's doing the right thing?” Sandra asked as she turned to look at Kate.

“I think he is,” she replied after a few moments reflection. “Fifty years is a long time for anyone in this job. After a while, I imagine the level of crimes he's witnessed trials for would take a toll.”

As he left the stage he was swarmed by many of those in attendance, all clamouring for a word or two. As Leonard left his side to go and speak with Roger, Ted looked over at Sandra, and decided that it was time. It had been in the back of his mind for a while and he'd always ignored it or pretended that it wasn't there, but looking at her now, he could see it clearly.

“Can I talk to you?”

Sandra nodded and let him lead her out onto the terrace. She leant against the low wall and turned to face him. She folded her arms. “So, what did you want to talk about?”

“Us?”

“Ted...”

He gave her a small smile and held up a hand. “We're not working,” Sandra's mouth snapped shut. “It was fun, we had a laugh, but I think we're probably better as friends and colleagues. We'd certainly spend less time arguing.”

Despite wanting to protest, deep down, Sandra knew it was the right thing to do. “I'm sorry.”

“Don't be,” Ted smiled. “These things happen. I guess that's a downside of dating colleagues, at least in this job.”

Sandra gave him a small smile. “And yet they make it look easy.”

Ted followed her eye line and realised who she was looking at. He nodded his head in agreement. “Not everyone can be like Jill and Roger. And it took them a long time to find their groove.”

“So what'll you do now?”

“Not sure,” he shrugged. “But either way, I'll be ready to fight at your side in the next courtroom battle.”

“I look forward to it,” Sandra said as she hugged him.

* * *

Once the shock of the announcement had worn off, pockets of chatter had broken out around the room. While Nicholas tried to walk across the room – and kept getting waylaid – the band had begun to play once more. A few people had even begun to dance, which Allison was watching with interest. Not because she wanted to join in, but because it gave her the opportunity to people watch. She smiled as she watched Seth and Jay dance in a corner of the room, their foreheads almost touching. Her smile turned to a frown as she noticed Sandra stood on the terrace with no sign of Ted anywhere. She walked outside and rested a hand upon her back.

“You okay?”

Sandra nodded. “I'm fine. Ted and I broke up,” she held up a hand when she saw Allison's face. “In all honesty, I think it would have happened sooner or later.”

Allison studied her best friend closely as she tried to find any signs that she was covering up her actual feelings. Sandra often wore her heart on her sleeve and sometimes – to Allison at least – she was very easy to read. Yet it seemed in this instance, she was being extremely truthful. “Well, I think its going to make Monday interesting.”

“Do you know, I don't think it will.”

“Sorry to interrupt ladies.”

The pair turned to see Leonard stood in the doorway, his hands in the pockets of his tuxedo.

“Can we help you?” Sandra asked.

Leonard's usual bravado slipped away and he looked a little unsure of himself. “I...uh...was wondering if Allison would like to dance.”

“Actually I was...”

“She'd love to,” Sandra commented giving her friend a little push. When Allison turned to glance at her, she noticed the smirk that Sandra wore and narrowed her eyes. She knew that she should never have told her about the odd dream she'd had a couple of weeks back.

-x-x-

“I just can't believe you're going to be retiring,” Jill commented. “I thought you'd be here forever.”

Nicholas gave her a small smile. “I once thought so too, but once I actually thought about it seriously, I realised that it would be nice to spend my later years doing things on my own schedule,” he paused as he looked at the couple in front of him. “Though, if you ever decide to, I'll come out of retirement to officiate your wedding.”

Both Tina and Jill shot Roger amused glances as the man had coughed and spluttered into his champagne.

“Nice to know the thought of marrying me is an amusing prospect,” Jill commented her eyes sparkling in amusement as she patted his back.

“It's not that,” Roger commented. “It was just such an out of the blue...let's dance,” he added as he put both their glasses on a table before he led her out onto the dancefloor.

Nicholas turned to look at Tina who was shaking her head fondly at the couple. “Did I touch a nerve?”

Tina turned to face him. “No, I think you'll find he's actually working up the courage to actually do it,” she looked at the pair with a fond smile. “I caught him loitering outside a jewellery store in Brooklyn last weekend.”

“Isn't it strange to think they hated each other when they first met.”

“I think hate's a very strong word.”

“No, I remember I had to sit them in my office once to stop them killing each other while negotiating a plea deal,” he smiled. “I came back ten minutes later, they were pointedly not talking to each other and an agreed plea deal scribbled on a scrap bit of paper,” he added. “It took another year for them to start getting along.”

Tina laughed. “Its the same every year, in every new crop of FPD's and AUSA's that come in, there's usually two that rub each other up the wrong way.”

“We've seen it all haven't we?”

“We certainly have.”

Jill studied Roger as he pulled her close. She didn't quite know what had gotten into him. Normally when someone made a similar comment, he would just brush it off. This time though it had been different. If she had to guess, she figured he was at least contemplating the possibility of marriage. Unlike the last time the topic had come up (in a dimly lit baseball field) it didn't give her the same level of revulsion it had then. Maybe a second go round wouldn't be so bad.

“What?” she asked looking up at Roger who had scoffed. She watched as he nodded in the direction of Seth and Jay. “You don't approve?”

“It's not that,” he replied. “Just, surely he can do better than Seth Oliver. I'm sure there's plenty of better men out there.”

Jill shook her head. She knew that deep down Roger actually liked Seth. “Maybe there are, but they suit each other.”

“Just like you and me,” Roger commented as he pulled her close once again. His left hand around her waist, his right hand holding hers against his heart. She shook her head before – in a rare public display – she leant her head against his shoulder and he brushed his lips against her forehead.

-x-

Sandra sighed as she looked at the couples on the dancefloor. Leonard and Allison looked every inch the power couple (even if they weren't a couple yet), Seth and Jay were just cute and seemed to fit, and Jill and Roger were just giving her serious couple envy. She wasn't one for grand notions about romance and being coupled up, but something similar would be nice.

“Are you okay?”

Out of the corner of her eye Sandra saw Kate stood beside her, her eyes also trained on the dancing couples. “I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?” Sandra replied, though she had a pretty good idea of what exactly Kate was getting at.

“Okay. Well I'm here if you want to talk about anything.”

Sandra smiled as she turned to look at Kate. “Thanks.”

Kate smiled back and Sandra felt an odd yet familiar feeling take up residence in the pit of her stomach. One that she found she rather liked.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, let me know what you thought.
> 
> And I hope you're all having a great holiday season so far.


End file.
